Tata est à moi !
by adel03lem
Summary: Fred et Mione, un couple surprenant, mais que ce passe-t-il quand Fred doit faire face à un rival en amour des plus tenaces en la personne de Teddy Lupin ? Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling !


Kikou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une histoire toute mimi, pour ce fait, j'ai choisi d'exploiter un couple inattendu notre intelligente Hermione avec notre jumeau farceur international nommé Fred !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant avoir de bonnes critiques sur cette petite histoire, donc n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

**Tata est à moi ! **

Le Terrier était rempli de rires et de joies. Comme chaque dimanche les progénitures Weasley, Granger et Potter se réunissaient pour profiter de l'ambiance chaleureuse de la maison.

Molly ne pouvait être plus heureuse, elle avait ses enfants et ses premiers petits enfants autour d'elle. Arthur lisait une de ses nombreuses revues moldues, alors que Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred et Georges faisaient une partie de quidditch comme aux temps de leur adolescence.

Molly se demandait souvent pourquoi Merlin était si bon avec sa famille, cette dernière avait su faire face à tant d'épreuves la séparation avec Percy, la guerre contre Voldemort qui heureusement n'avait fait chez eux que peu de victimes. Bill avait gagné des cicatrices avec une légère modification de ses goûts alimentaires, Georges avait perdu une oreille, Hermione, Ron et Harry avait été gravement blessés, voire torturée pour la jeune femme et enfin Fred était resté de nombreux jours dans le coma suite à une explosion.

Mais cette période de troubles étaient totalement terminée, même si des partisans du seigneur des ténèbres essayaient en vain de continuer leur œuvre maléfique. Sa famille était au complet. La matriarche appela tout le monde à table, Harry aida le petit Teddy âgé de cinq ans maintenant sur sa chaise magique.

Le repas se déroulait parfaitement, Luna rêvassait doucement tout en tenant la main de Ron, Harry et Ginny, mariés maintenant s'occupaient à merveille de Teddy, ce dernier étant le filleul du survivant, et à la surprise de tous, de Hermione. Remus avait insisté, il avait confiance en la jeune femme, il savait qu'auprès d'elle, son fils unique ne pouvait devenir qu'une bonne personne sans préjugés envers les êtres que le monde sorcier pensait inférieur tels que les loup-garous.

Ainsi, la jeune femme brune, devenue médicomage à la surprise de tous qui s'attendaient à une carrière politique, partageait son temps entre son travail, Teddy et ses amis, mais aussi son cher petit-ami Fred Weasley.

Ce couple avait été surprenant aux yeux de tous, un farceur immature et une jeune femme trop intelligente ? Quelle idée ! Tout le monde avait pensé à une blague dans un premier temps, cependant les faits étaient là, les deux jeunes gens s'aimaient.

Hermione avait toujours le sourire depuis sa relation avec le rouquin, ils se complétaient, de plus, la brune amoureuse avait décidé lors de son temps libre d'aider les jumeaux, devenant presque leur médicomage personnel quand ils s'amusaient à tester leurs produits.

Pourtant, ce qui semblait être un jour comme un autre au Terrier allait en réalité ouvrir les yeux à de nombreuses personnes.

Ainsi, le repas hebdomadaire se déroula comme à son habitude, avant que tout le monde se réunisse au salon dans le but de digérer un peu avant de reprendre des activités plus sportives, l'occasion de profiter de la présence familiale, de parler privé et boulot.

- Je t'assure, dit Hermione. J'ai cru que Malfoy allait tomber dans les pommes !

Ginny et la bande rirent de plus en plus fort.

- C'est à mourir de rire, Malfoy à l'hôpital avec la rougeole ! S'étouffa Harry.

- Imaginer aussi la tête de sa femme quand son mari fut diagnostiqué, un sang pur ayant une maladie moldue ! Un pur délice, on aurait cru qu'il était entrain de mourir ! Récita la médicomage.

Victoire était sur les genoux de son père, rigolant doucement aux grimaces que faisait Teddy. Fred junior, le fils de Georges et Angelina, jouait sur son trotteur moldu, un cadeau d'Hermione qui avait enthousiasmé les parents du jeune garçon.

La brune se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise en regardant ses amis évoluer en se mariant ou en aillant des enfants, elle avait beau être en couple depuis longtemps avec Fred, ils n'étaient ni fiancés,ni mariés, ni parents, pas que cela avait de l'importance, mais la jeune femme souhaitait elle aussi réussir autant sa vie privée que sa carrière professionnelle.

Elle sentit son compagnon l'étreindre doucement, mais alors qu'il allait pour poser ses lèvres sur son cou, tout le monde se figea en entendant hurler « NON ».

Hermione, comme toutes les personnes présentes, se tourna vers le petit garçon Lupin.

- Que se passe-t-il mon petit Teddy ? Questionna doucement madame Weasley.

Le jeune métamorphage courut sur les genoux de Hermione en repoussant avec ses petites forces le jumeau farceur.

- T'as pas le droit de lui faire un bisou ! Bouda Teddy.

La stupéfaction envahit le visage de Fred, un gamin n'allait tout de même pas l'empêcher de câliner sa copine !

- Et pourquoi morveux ? Demanda le rouquin en haussant un sourcil.

Le petit croisa les bras, prenant un air sérieux qui fit rire plus d'un.

- Il n'y a que l'amoureux de tata Mione qui peut lui faire un bisou ! Et moi je suis son amoureux, c'est ma princesse et dans beaucoup de dodo je deviendrai son prince ! Comme dans l'histoire de tata Ginny le soir ! S'expliqua le môme.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire complice, les autres membres de la famille cachèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leur amusement devant la scène, Fred fut bouche bée, comment un enfant de cinq ans pouvait devenir un potentiel rival ?

Hermione, au milieu de ce pseudo combat de coq essayait désespérément de ne pas intervenir, mais Fred voyait très bien qu'elle prenait du plaisir à son humiliation devant toute la famille.

- Je suis le prince charmant de Mione ! Tonna l'adulte.

- Non, répondit Teddy.

- Je l'aime ! Continua la roux.

- Non, sinon tu serais mon tonton !

- Elle m'aime aussi et je suis ton oncle, petite vermine !

- T'es un méchant pas beau ! Tata Mione est belle, tu vis pas dans un château et t'as pas de creval !

- Cheval mon trésor, repris doucement la brune.

- Cheval ! Et en plus je suis son trésor, sourit fièrement le petit.

- Je refuse de laisser Ma chérie à toi, tu es trop petit, va draguer les gnomes ! Dit Fred en soulevant le garçon pour le mettre loin de sa femme.

- T'as pas le droit ! Hurla l'enfant. Lâche moi, méchant, monstre, t'es même pas marié à ma tata ! Cria encore le petit alors que ses cheveux devenaient rouge vif.

Fred s'arrêta dans son mouvement, tenant toujours son concurrent sur l'épaule. Il reprit l'enfant en le soulevant à bout de bras pour lui faire face.

- Et si j'étais marié à tata, tu nous laisserais tranquille, vivre notre amour et avoir pleins d'enfants ? Questionna Fred.

Teddy bouda encore un moment, semblant réfléchir à la proposition de celui qui lui volait sa tata préférée.

- Et bien sûr, nous allons avoir des filles, imagine, tu pourras épouser celle que tu veux, c'est mieux que tata, elle est vieille quand même ! Continua l'homme.

La gryffondore le foudroya du regard.

- Merci Weasley, grogna-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas vieille ma chérie, je dis ça par rapport à ce gamin, tu es une rose délicate et...

- Mon cher Gred, tu t'enfonces là, rigola son abruti de jumeau.

- Tu auras une fille quand avec tata Mione ? Interrompit le fils Lupin.

- Bientôt ! Affirma le roux.

Hermione paraissait amusée, mais au fond d'elle-même elle enregistrait bien tout le contenu de cette « confrontation », après tout, même si elle ne disait presque rien depuis le début, elle était tout de même au centre du sujet, et elle voulait voir jusqu'où irait son cher petit ami pour se débarrasser de son rival de cinq ans, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui coller une droite comme il l'avait fait avec McLaggen quand ils s'étaient accidentellement revus sur le chemin de Traverse la semaine passée.

- C'est dans combien de dodo bientôt ?

Fred soupira fortement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne, cette dernière lui retourna son regard. Puis il regarda les autres, posa le gamin à terre, et se dirigea vers elle.

Avant que n'importe qui fasse un geste, et surtout le petit garçon, Fred se mit à genoux.

- Hermione Jean Granger, commença-t-il.

Il sortit un écrin d'une de ses poche, dévoilant un solitaire orné d'un diamant brillant de mille feux.

- Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur devant tous ici d'accepter de m'épousez ? Poursuivit le roux.

Hermione avait des yeux écarquillés, elle ne pouvait croire en ce qui se produisait devant elle, depuis quand avait-il une bague dans sa poche ?

- Tu le fais juste pour être tranquille avec Teddy ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Granger ! Je te demande ta main là ! Maudit le roux.

- Alors oui ! Hurla Hermione en se jetant sur son nouveau fiancé.

- Parfait ! S'exclama Fred en la soulevant.

Il ne la reposa pas et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Fred Weasley ! Où vas-tu ? Tonna Molly.

Le fils se figea, se tournant vers tout le monde qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, à part leurs expression de joie suite au dénouement de cette histoire.

- Je vais faire une fiancée à Teddy maman, ne nous attends pas pour le souper, et Georges, je ne serai pas là demain, je t'envoie un hibou !

- Fred Weasley, comment oses-tu ! Se débattue Hermione.

- Oui, je vais te faire une fille ce soir ma chérie, puis il rajouta plus bas pour qu'elle seule entende, je trouverai une excuse pour qu'elle n'épouse aucun homme, et en particulier ce sale gosse, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ainsi, il reprit sa route alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel devant sa bêtise, elle arrêta de se défendre de sa prise, elle était trop heureuse de la situation.

- Bonne soirée les enfants ! Cria Molly. Elle se tourna vers les autres. J'ai cru qu'il ne se déciderait jamais cet empoté.

Tout le monde ria face à la franchise de la femme âgée.

- Teddy ? Appela son parrain.

Le petit se dirigea vers le survivant qui le mit sur ses genoux.

- Tu as bien joué mon grand, félicita le brun, tu auras le droit à ton nouveau balai dès demain !

- Stop ! S'écria Georges. Vous avez tout monté ?

- Disons qu'on a un peu profité du pseudo syndrome d'œdipe de Teddy envers Mione pour accélérer un tout petit peu les choses entre nos deux tourtereaux, expliqua Ginny.

C'est vrai, ils avaient monté un merveilleux plan, attisé la jalousie légendaire des Weasley était un bon moyen d'arriver à ses fins matrimoniaux. Molly ne pouvait être plus fière de sa famille qui allait certainement s'agrandir sous peu.

- Dis Parrain, comment ils vont la faire ma princesse ?

FIN.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires ou qui sait, un chapitre épilogue peut-être ? Tout dépend de vous, à vos claviers ! Bsx !


End file.
